


A Question of Privacy

by BluePower24



Series: Raising a Luthor-Danvers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Again it's Luthor-Danvers, Anger Management, Based on a True Story, Child, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Invasion of Privacy, Kinda, Lori is angry at Lena, Married Couple, SuperCorp, Teenagers, but it's not about them, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: Lori is pissed because Lena tends to (accidently) invade her privacy. Luckily, Kara is there to help.





	A Question of Privacy

Lena glanced at her watch. They were already late for the event, but try to hurry a sixteen-year-old girl in the bathroom.

"Lori, hurry up." She knocked on door to her daughter's bathroom. "We're late."

Lori's angry voice sounded behind the door. "You already called me 10 minutes ago. It's not because you're repeating to 'hurry up' that I'll move faster!"

Lena was struck dumb. For as irritated as Lori got, she never spoke like that to her or Kara. It was clear something was bothering her.

"Lori, honey, what's going on?" Lena turned the handle and made to enter the bathroom when a force slammed it shut, missing her nose for a hairline.

"Hey! Don't get in! What's wrong with you?!"

That clearly hadn't been smart. Lena was going to apologize when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kara shook her head. It was better to leave it alone. If Lori was upset about something, she would come to them, but right now she needed space. Because everyone knows that, when is angry and uncharacteristically speaks like that, it's because there's a problem and they're pushing people away to deal with it and calm down. It would do no good to pressure the teenager.

Lori didn't speak the whole car ride to the event. She was polite, smiled and spoke to people, but she avoided her parents as much as possible. At one point she was talking to a couple of investors about the benefits of direct air capture of carbon dioxide and why they should put their money on developing the technology. She seemed so relaxed, so much in her element, that Lena thought she wasn’t angry anymore. But like Kara had said, Lori would come to her when she was ready. There was no point in pressuring her daughter, otherwise she could inadvertently push her away. So, as much as it pained Lena, she kept her distance.

She talked to Kara first. They were back home, already changed and ready for bed, when Kara found Lori lingering in the kitchen, looking for chocolate milk.

Kara stood at the kitchen entrance, watching her daughter go over the pantry and failing to find to milk, getting more and more frustrated. “Top shelf, kiddo.”

“Holly f… fudge!” Lori jumped at her jeju’s voice, knocking her head on a shelf “Don’t you people know how to knock?!”

Lori was still angry, Kara could tell. If the tense shoulder, bad attitude and the metaphorical smoke coming out of her ears were anything to go by. Kara kept a cool head as she made her way to her daughter.

“Lori, look at me. Take a deep breath and look at me.” She said with a firm voice. The teen was reluctant but obeyed. “Now, are you angry at me? Did I do something to upset you?”

Lori rolled her eyes. She didn’t really want to do this but if Kara was asking it was because she was worried. Lori knew that. She didn’t want her jeju believing she had done something wrong.

“It’s not your fault, I’m just irritated.”

“May I ask why? Or would you rather have your milk and we can talk some other time.”

Lori measured her options before sighing, deciding that yeah, she could use someone to talk to. “It’s mom. She’s always entering my room without permission. I’m mostly ok with it, but lately she’s been looking over my shoulder at what I’m doing, looking at my phone while I’m texting my friends. Just today, I was in the bathroom, and I got annoyed that she kept hurrying me so I lashed out on her. I admit, not my brightest moment, but she was about to come into the bathroom. While I was getting ready! Has she always been like that, or am I just now noticing it?”

Wow, that was a lot. Kara took a sit on one of the stools in front of her daughter while Lori slurped her chocolate milk, her arms crossed. She was right to be annoyed, Kara thought. She had never noticed that Lena did that. Worse, she hoped she had never done that herself. But apparently, Lori did and it was a problem. Rightfully so, after all, even if Lori wasn’t doing anything bad, she had a right to her own privacy in her house.

“You are right sunshine.” Kara started. “But do you think your mom did it on purpose? Do you think she would disrespect your privacy if she was aware of it?”

Lori avoided her jeju’s eyes. “No.”

“I know you’re angry, and you have the right to be, but you didn’t say anything before and we didn’t realize how you felt. Honey, if there is a problem, you have to tell us so we can solve it.”

“I know.” Lori sighed. She kicked an imaginary pebble before looking up again. “I shouldn’t have kept it. I owe mom an apology.”

“You should talk to her then.” Kara stood up and went to give her daughter a hug. Lori let her. “It doesn’t have to be now though.”

“Nah, I should get this dealt with before bed.” Lori smiled. “Thanks, Jeju.”

Kara smiled back and kissed the top of her head. “Anytime sunshine.”

The next morning, Kara woke up to find her wife and her daughter cheerfully laughing over coffee in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, true story. Yesterday, my parents were in a hurry to leave the house. Mom kept hurrying me when she knows I hate it. She actually got in the bathroom TWICE. One when I was showering, and another when I was getting dressed. I did lash out on her the second time cuz I still pissed. When I tried to tell my parents that I wanted y privacy, the only thing they focused on was scolding me for screaming at my mom. They didn't think mom had done anything wrong, so they didn't apologize and I didn't either. My mom always does those things Lori was complaining about, and she doesn't think she's wrong, despite me telling her I hate that every time. But of course, Lena and Kara aren't my parents, so I had to convert yesterday's incident in a fic. It was either that or stay pissed.
> 
> So what do you think? I'd love to read your opinions on this. Also, if you have any idea what I should do next, come chat with me. I'm alexbluepower on tumblr.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
